Hear Me Out
by ShiAKi9
Summary: Je suis depuis trois ans éperdument amoureuse de ma prof.
1. Chapter 1

On sait tous que Shizuru et Natsuki ne sont pas nos propriétés et c'est d'ailleurs bien dommage, elles appartiennent à Sunrise. En parlant de ça, j'ai eu une idée: on pourrait faire une pétition à Sunrise pour qu'il sorte un anime pour Mai Hime EXA et Mai Hime Dragon Destiny? xD

J'ai fait en sorte de me relire pour faire un minimum de fautes d'orthographes et je suis désolée si il en reste.

Je ne ferai pas comme mes précédentes fanfictions et tenterait de les mettre à jour le plus souvent possible maintenant que je me suis achetée mon propre ordinateur, donc pas de panique =)

Donc voilà tout pour vous ^^

* * *

><p>J'étais assise depuis une heure à ma table dans la bibliothèque de mon lycée. L'académie Fuûka. C'est un lycée réputé, prit en charge par le conseil des élèves avec le soutien des professeurs de l'établissement. Nous avons tout de même une directrice qui veille à ce que dans l'établissement tout se passe pour le mieux.<p>

J'avais prit un livre au hasard dans les étagères pour tuer le temps et avais commencé à le lire. Il y avait du bruit dans la bibliothèque ce jour là, m'empêchant ainsi de me concentrer dans ma lecture. De la table où je me trouvais, je pouvais entendre un professeur parler à ses élèves, ça devait sûrement être des premières années qui venaient pour leur travaux personnels encadrés. Aaah il manquait plus que ça, je soupira.

Mais un bruit singulier vint me sortir de ma douloureuse lecture ennuyante. Quelque chose allait apparaître, quelque chose qui me manquait.

Une femme à l'allure d'une grande dame passa furtivement devant ma table, elle avait tourné, quelques secondes avant qu'elle ne disparaisse, sa tête vers moi, et l'espace d'un millième de seconde, elle m'avait souri. Je l'ai vu, je n'ai pu voir que ça sur son visage.

Je savais qui elle était, c'est d'ailleurs pour elle que je me suis retrouvé dans la filière littéraire. Je l'avais vu pour la première fois, le jour de la rentrée lors de ma première année. Elle se tenait droite, près de la directrice. La toute première chose que je me suis dite en la voyant, c'était qu'elle était vraiment plus que belle, aucun adjectif n'aurait pu la décrire. Quand j'ai su qu'elle serait le professeur principale de ma classe, j'étais vraiment heureuse. Vraiment heureuse, parce que de là à me donner envie d'aller en cours... Ma mère était vraiment contente que je m'intéresse aux cours et que je ne sèche plus. Enfin bref, elle me faisait de l'effet, vraiment beaucoup.

Même pas une minute ne s'était écoulée depuis son furtif passage que la voilà qui repassa devant ma table. Mais cette fois-ci ce n'était pas comme avant, elle passa beaucoup plus lentement, elle prenait son temps. Et le contact avec les yeux dura tout le long de son passage. Elle l'avait fait exprès, j'en suis sûre et certaine. Elle doit savoir, surtout que je ne suis pas discrète...

Eh oui, vous l'aurez compris, je suis amoureuse. Le truc, c'est que ça pourrait être simple de dire, "voila, je suis amoureuse" mais en faite ça ne l'est pas du tout, du tout. Non, non, non. Parce que la femme que j'aime depuis trois et longues années, parce que oui, je suis en dernière année, n'est autre qu'un professeur de mon établissement...

Parfois, je m'amuse à rire de mon propre malheur. Etre amoureuse, de sa prof à la limite ça peut passer mais de là à être dans une filière juste pour avoir cette prof et mettre en jeu le futur de sa vie aussi bien scolaire que professionnel, là faut avoir un grain, qu'apparemment j'ai, puisque que j'avais choisi littéraire pour l'avoir comme enseignante spécialisée dans la littérature, le deuxième truc c'est que j'avais pas prévu les autres profs de littérature... Du coup, je me retrouve avec un professeur que je hais par dessus tout et je ne peux la croiser que dans les couloirs ou la bibliothèque... Je suis vraiment pathétique, j'ai honte de moi, je comprend pas comment j'arrive à me supporter.

"Tiens Kuga-san, que faites-vous ici? Vous n'avez pas cours?"

Franchement là, ce fut le pompom. Je rougis un peu mais restas calme malgré l'emballement spontané de mon rythme cardiaque.

"Un de mes professeur est absent, alors je suis allée à la bibliothèque."

Elle me regarda avec intensité, comme si elle me détaillait et lisait en moi comme dans un livre ouvert. J'ai toujours eu cette impression avec elle. L'impression qu'elle savait absolument tout de moi et surtout de mes sentiments à son égard.

"Oh et quel professeur?"

"Misaka-sensei.."

"Ara, oui j'en ai entendu parler, elle a eu quelques problèmes familiaux... Donc elle ne reviendra pas de si tôt"

"Hein? Mais c'est pas possible et on va faire comment pour les examens de fin d'année si on a pas cours!"

Elle me regarda avec un petit sourire.

"Ara, vous êtes une élève sérieuse Kuga-san. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, il fut convenu avec le directeur que se serais moi qui prendrais votre classe en charge à la place Misaka-sensei."

Alors là, je crois que mon coeur à raté un battement. J'ai bien entendu? Je vais avoir Fujino-sensei cette année, enfin le reste de l'année! Je ne pus m'empêcher d'avoir un grand sourire béat sur mon visage. Et elle le remarqua. Il y avait quelque chose dans ses yeux, un éclat de malice. Elle voulu dire quelque chose mais elle se retint. Et changea de discussion.

"Et sinon avez-vous eu vos premières notes du BAC?"

"Oui"

"Et?"

Non non non, pas ça. Je veux pas lui dire. C'est trop embarrassant.

"En S.V.T, 18. Physique, 16. Maths, 19... Et Français, 5 à l'écrit et 6 à l'oral."

Elle me regarda avec intensité, j'eu l'impression de voir défiler toute sorte de chose dans ses prunelles.

"Ara, comme je m'y attendais vous êtes brillante dans les matières scientifiques mais pour ce qui est de la littérature, du français ou des langues ça ne marchent pas. C'est parce que vous aimez les défis que vous avez choisi cette filière... Ou pour une autre raison..?"

C'est parce que je t'aime! Aah si seulement j'avais pu avoir l'audace de lui dire ça.

"C'est pour une raison personnelle"

J'ai sorti une excuse bidon. En faite comme ma mère, je suis un génie scientifique, donc normalement j'aurais dû me diriger vers une filière qui me correspondait un peu plus mais on va dire que quand mon regard à croisé le sien je n'ai plus eu le choix, mon coeur n'a plus voulu que battre pour elle et personne d'autre.

"Ara, peut être un jour vous me direz votre excuse qui vous met dans le pétrin... Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous avez des difficultés dans les matières littéraires surtout que j'ai entendu de Tokiha-san que vous écriviez des poèmes..."

Mon sang, se glaça d'effroi. Quelle vipère cette Mai, incapable de garder un truc pour elle. Toujours obliger de parler. En tant que meilleure amie, elle devrait juste m'écouter et me conseiller pas tout dire à celle que j'aime ou encore à son copain. Raah suuuuper.

Elle me regardait encore avec malice comme si elle était au courant du débat intérieur que j'avais avec moi même. C'était encore pire que tout. A croire que j'aimais avoir la honte. Heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas, sinon j'aurais été foudroyé depuis bien longtemps.

Je leva les yeux vers elle et dis, tout en serrant mon livre pour ne pas trembler.

"Ou-Ouiii avec plaisir Fujino-sensei..."

Je vu sur son visage qu'elle était surprise de ma réponse. Elle lança un vrai sourire. Mon coeur fondit. Rien que pour avoir un autre sourire comme celui-ci je lui donnerai tout de moi si je pouvais, mais surtout si ELLE, elle le voulait.

"J'ai une classe qui m'attend Kuga-san, je vous dis à la semaine prochaine en cours de littérature alors. Bonne après-midi."

"Oui. Merci à vous aussi."

Elle tourna les talons, faisant balancer de droite à gauche son postérieur qui me hurlait de le suivre du regard. Enfin plutôt dans mon imagination.

Après qu'elle soit parti, j'envoya un texto à Mai.

**Rejoins moi dans le pars à fleur dans 10 min. Natsu.**

Elle me renvoya une réponse affirmative et je partis en direction du parc pour régler mes comptes avec cette saleté de commère de Mai.

Elle m'attendait déjà debout sous un arbre. Elle tourna sa tête vers moi et me sourit. Je voulu ouvrir la bouche pour l'enguirlander mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps et me balança:

"Dépêche toi de me dire ce que tu as à dire, je suis venue exprès pour toi alors que j'étais avec Yuuichi!"

"Non mais vraiment, il t'arrive quoi? Tu étais obligé de dire à Fujino-sensei que j'écrivais des poèmes! C'est comme si tu lui criais mes sentiments pour elle!"

Elle me regarda l'espace d'un instant surprise puis explosa de rire.

"Non mais en plus tu rigoles de ta connerie! J'y crois vraiment pas!"

"Non, je rigole de la tienne. Parce qu'en disant ça à Fujino-sensei je t'ai tendu une perche. Baaaka."

Elle s'arrêta de rire et repris sérieusement.

"Ecoute, ça va faire 3 ans que tu es folle amoureuse d'elle, tu crois pas qu'il serait temps de lui dire. Parce que avec tes Fujino-sensei à droite et Fujino-sensei à gauche, la situation est toujours la même. C'est le néant!"

Là j'ai pris un grand coup au coeur, ça fait mal. J'allais la couper mais elle ne m'en laissa pas le temps encore une fois.

"Et puis même si elle se moque de toi, ça fait quoi? Absolument rien. Au contraire tu auras eu le courage de lui dire et ça c'est pas rien Natsu. Puis imagine, plus tard tu seras une vieille fille et tu te diras "aaaah si seulement je lui avais déclaré ma flamme peut être que je ne serai pas seule". Parce que depuis que je te connais, et ça fait très longtemps, on prenait même des bains ensemble. Je t'ai jamais vu éprouvé de sentiments amoureux pour quelqu'un sauf pour Fujino-sensei. Alors bouge un peu tes fesses d'asociale. Là tu en as l'occasion, alors fonce. Puis qui ne tente rien n'a rien."

"C'est du n'importe quoi. T'imagine pas comment c'est dure pour moi de dire mes vrais sentiments à quelqu'un. Et d'abord, je suis pas dénuée de sentiments envers les autres! Et arrête aussi de dire à tout va qu'on prenait des bains ensemble! Tout le monde est au courant."

"Allez si tu veux... Mais pour Fujino-sensei tu n'as qu'à lui écrire une lettre ou un poème. J'ai remarqué que tu exprimais mieux tes sentiments à travers les mots. Et comme ça tu évites l'embarras du face à face."

"Ouais... Je suis pas convaincu..."

"Baaaaaaaah, t'es une cause perdue de toute façon. Mais je t'aime comme ça"

Elle rigola et me donna une tape au niveau de l'épaule.

"Bon c'est pas tout mais Yuuichi m'attend."

Elle parti en courant en direction de l'école. Je m'assis par terre. Le contact de l'herbe avec mon corps m'apaisa. En l'espace d'une vingtaine de minutes, j'avais atteins un taux de stress, jamais atteins jusque là. Je soupira, un jour toutes ces femmes vont me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque, c'est pas bon le stress pour moi. Je ne réagis pas de la bonne manière avec du stress.

Je ferma, les yeux et repensa aux mots que Mai m'avait dit, enfin plutôt à la leçon de vie que j'avais reçu. Aaah celle là toujours entrain de faire la morale. Puis une question me trottait dans la tête, qu'est que Mai et Tate faisaient tous les deux? Toutes sortes d'idées perverses me traversèrent la tête puis mes pensées se tournèrent à nouveaux vers Fujino-sensei. Oui, j'ai passé trois ans de ma vie à éprouver un amour platonique. Et si ça se trouve, c'est peut être réciproque... Nan mais qu'est ce que je raconte moi, on se connait même pas et on ne se voit que pendant les cours et parfois dans les couloirs. C'est pas comme ça qu'on tombe amoureux de quelqu'un. Mais pourtant moi, je suis bien tombée amoureuse d'elle juste en la voyant alors si on regarde sous un autre angle, c'est possible.

Aaaaaaaarg, je pris ma tête dans mes mains. Ca ne sert à rien de faire toutes sortes d'hypothèses plus ou moins bidons, le seul moyen de savoir, c'est de lui avouer mes sentiments mais comment? Lui dire directement en face est pour moi, IM-PO-SSI-BLE! Jamais de ma vie je réussirai donc comme me l'a dit Mai, le seul moyen qui s'offre à moi est de lui écrire une lettre ou un poème. Oui, mais lequel des deux choisir? Arg je me reprend la tête pour rien là.

Bon soit et après lui avoir écrit, comment lui remettre? Dans son casier dans la salle des profs? Non hors de question, imaginons qu'un autre prof le lise à sa place, je pourrai mourir sur place. Déjà rien que d'y penser j'en ai des frissons morbides. Pouah! Bon bref la salle des professeurs est à bannir. Il me reste d'autres options comme: lui envoyer chez elle, mais si elle a un copain ou une copine, non impossible toutes les rumeurs disent qu'elle est célibataire et vit dans une petite maison près de Fuûka. Et après je peux lui donner en main propre mais c'est encore assez difficile. Si je lui donne en main propre, je lui donne au lycée ou je viens sonner chez elle pour lui donner? En y réfléchissant bien, venir chez elle pour lui donner une lettre d'amour fait vraiment psychopathe donc je lui donnerai au lycée.

Bah voilà, le plan est mis en place maintenant il ne me reste plus qu'à le mettre à exécution, ce qui reste pour moi la partie la plus difficile.

Je resta allongée sur l'herbe encore quelques minutes puis je partis en direction de l'école pour réaliser mes projets d'un pas décidé mais avec la peur au ventre aussi.


	2. Chapter 2

Mai Hime est la propriété de Sunrise, cette histoire m'appartient et le poème qu'elle contient aussi. Profitez bien!

* * *

><p>J'avais passé toute la soirée à chercher quelque chose que je pourrai lui écrire. Mais rien n'était venu à moi. Pourtant j'en avais des choses à lui dire. Mais là quenini, j'en étais déconcertée. Je décidai d'aller me coucher, après tout je n'étais pas pressée, j'avais encore toute l'année pour lui avouer mes sentiments mais je sentais que plus vite je lui disais plus vite le fardeau de mon coeur serait allégé. Enfin bref, je partis me coucher les méninges en feux à trop réfléchir.<p>

Je vivais seule. Mes parents étaient décédés quand j'étais plus jeune. La solitude m'accompagnait absolument partout. Même si j'avais des amis sur qui compter, ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes de demander de l'aide. Alors écrire une lettre d'amour était pour moi, un effort considérable, je ne l'avais pas encore écrit et même si je l'écrivais, aurais-je le courage de la lui donner? Trop de questions et aucunes réponses. Et aurais-je une réponse à mes sentiments? Si elle me répondait que non, je serais soulagée mais triste et honteuse d'avoir pu espérer quelque chose mais si elle me répondait oui, que ferais-je?

Je ne dormis pas vraiment, d'un sommeil peu profond qui nous fait douter de la réalité. Ce que je vis est-il réel ou est-ce le produit de mon imagination? Je rêvai de Fujino-sensei et moi. Que tous mes doutes n'étaient qu'une illusion de mon esprit et que elle et moi vivions le parfait amour. Tout était beau. C'est pour ça que le réveil fût dure.

Encore une journée avant le week end et après j'aurais Fujino-sensei comme professeur de littérature, ça c'était du pur rêve.

Je regardai vers mon bureau, ma feuille était toujours blanche comme si l'espace d'un instant j'avais espéré qu'elle se remplisse seule dans la nuit. Parfois, je rigole beaucoup de mes propres rêves, je suis si naïve. Mai dit souvent que c'est une côté de ma personnalité très attachant. Je ne trouve pas, au contraire, c'est une faiblesse de mon coeur.

Ce fût une journée de cours comme les autres, rien d'extraordinaire ne c'était produit. Je ne croisai pas non plus Fujino-sensei, j'étais déçue. Peut-être que si je l'avais vu, j'aurais eu une de l'inspiration.

C'était la fin de la journée. Et je repensais sans cesse aux mots de Mai et à Fujino-sensei. Une tape sur l'épaule me fit sortir de mes pensées. C'était Mai.

"Mai ça va pas! T'es tarée, t'aurais pu me déboîter l'épaule avec ta force d'Amazone!"

"Alala toujours entrain de râler pour un rien Miss Kuga! Figure toi, que j'ai une nouvelle qui risque de te faire oublier ton épaule soit disant déboîter!"

Mai affichait un de ces sourires de vainqueur que seul elle sait faire.

"Bah vas-y dit"

"Je te propose de t'asseoir par terre parce-que tu vas tomber des nu!"

"Rah c'est bon accouche là!"

Je ne m'assis pas, j'aurais dû.

"Okay, comme tu voudras. J'ai appris aujourd'hui d'une élève, d'une autre classe que Fujino-sensei était... Roulement de tambours"

Les fît les gestes avec cette dernière phrase.

"Bon t'as fini tes conneries!"

Je perdais patience. C'était normal après tout, le sujet abordé était plutôt sensible pour moi.

"Aah non, j'ai trop envie de garder le suspense!"

"C'est à tes risques et périls! Tu sais très bien qu'on ne joue pas avec moi sur Fujino-sensei!"

"C'est vrai tu as raison, j'ai pas encore envie de perdre la vie! Eeeeeeeeeeeeh biiiiiiiiien j'ai appris quuuuueeee Fujiiiiiiinooooo-seeeenseiiiii, que tu aiiiiiiiimes vraiment mais vraiment beaucoup..."

J'eus envie de la tuer sur place, je me retiens.

"... était lesbienne!"

J'en tomba sur les fesses. Avais-je bien entendu? La fleur de mon coeur, l'ange de mes nuit, l'amour de ma jeunesse, était lesbienne!

"Je t'avais bien dit de t'asseoir!"

Si cette information, ce révélait être vraie, celà voulait dire que j'avais encore plus de chances, mais toujours infime, que Fujino-sensei me retourne mes sentiments. Je me relevai en sautant.

"Non, c'est pas possible! Mon dieu, je n'y crois pas!"

Je me tournai vers Mai.

"Puis comment tu sais ça toi? Puis surtout, t'es sûre que c'est une bonne source la personne qui t'as dit ça?"

"Waouh! Natsuki, ralentis le mouvement! Tu parles trop vite pour moi là! Bon commençant par le début! Je l'ai appris de Chie, tu sais la fille qui connait tous les potins de l'école et qui fait des fiches sur à peu près tout le monde?"

Je hochai la tête en signe de compréhension.

"Bah je l'ai appris de elle. Elle me racontait qu'une première année avait fait sa déclaration à Fujino-sensei mais que celle-ci avait refusé ses sentiments en disant qu'elle avait déjà une autre femme dans sa vie..."

Mon coeur tomba en morceau, Fujino-sensei avait déjà quelqu'un dans sa vie.

"Natsuki, perd pas le nord!"

Elle avait vu mon visage se décomposer.

" Je peux t'affirmer que Fujino-sensei, n'a personne dans sa vie parce-que figures-toi que ta meilleure amie ici présente a fait toutes les recherches possibles sur Fujino-sensei! Et elle est célibataire et bien homosexuelle. Elle n'a personne dans sa vie, c'était juste une excuse pour repousser cette élève."

Elle affichait un grand sourire. Mon coeur, lui commençait à se recomposer.

"Ce qui signifie que tu peux faire ta déclaration!"

"Ouais mais non et si elle me repousse comme l'autre élève? Moi, je me retrouve comme une conne!"

"Ne dit pas ça! Tu sais je ne veux pas m'avancer sur quoi que ce soit mais je vois des fois comment Fujino-sensei te regarde, c'est comme si elle te dévorait des yeux! Et toi t'es bien trop éprise à la regarder que tu ne fais pas attention à ce genre de détails insignifiants mais qui ont une importance! Puis comme je te l'ai dit un nombre un calculable de fois, qui ne tente rien n'a rien! Et au moins tu seras fixée si elle te réponds non!"

Elle avait raison. Comme toujours. Que ferais-je sans Mai à mes côtés? Je ne lui ai jamais dit mais c'était la seule personne qui me donnait envie de continuer dans la vie, d'avancer et de me donner à fond, à part Fujino-sensei.

Elle remarqua que j'étais dans mes pensées.

"Au faite vu que c'est notre sujet de conversation. Tu as commencé à écrire une lettre d'amour pour Fujino-sensei?"

"Non, enfin oui. J'ai passé toute ma soirée hier devant une page blanche, je ne savais pas quoi écrire. Comment lui dire ce que je ressens pour elle."

Je rougis. Mai rigola.

"J'ai une idée. Dis lui: Fujino-sensei, s'il vous plait prenez moi violemment sur votre bureau dans une salle de classe et faites moi atteindre le septième ciel avec vos doigts et votre sensuelle bouche! Je veux pouvoir crier votre nom en..."

"Non mais ça va pas t'es tarée! Tu veux qu'elle porte plainte pour harcèlement! Et arrête de parler aussi fort! Imagine on nous entends!"

"Mais non arrête de dramatiser pour rien! Puis y'a personne à cette heure-ci, les cours sont finis Nat! Tu l'aurais remarqué si tu pensais moins à Fujinoooooooooooooo"

Elle imitait deux personnes entrain de s'enlacer. Et faisait une moue avec sa bouche pour imiter un tendre baiser qui lui donnait un air vraiment idiot. Je soupirai.

"T'es vraiment irrécupérable comme fille! Heureusement que je t'aime bien, sinon je t'aurais déjà enterré six pieds sous terre!"

"Ouais heureusement que tu m'aimes bien Naaatsuuuuukiiiii!"

Je rigolai de ses pitreries. Elle m'avait soulagé. On resta un moment ensemble à parler de tout et de rien mais aussi de son copain Tate. Ils étaient ensemble depuis quelques mois et Tate voulait déjà aller plus loin mais pas elle, elle ne se sentait pas encore prête. Je ne savais pas trop quoi lui dire quand elle me parlait de ses problèmes amoureux, je n'avais aucunes expériences dans ce domaine là.

Je rentrai chez moi après. J'habitais en dehors de l'établissement scolaire. Je préférais de loin mon indépendance plutôt que de me taper tous les soirs un colocataire.

J'étais enfin en week-end. Mai m'avait proposé de se faire un karaoké, sa passion, le lendemain. Je lui ai promis que je passerais. Je lui devais bien.

Arrivée chez moi, je décidai de me mettre sérieusement à écrire pour Fujino-sensei. Je me mis à écrire sans me rendre compte de ce que je disais vraiment:

_ Avant qu'un étranger à mon coeur ne me touche sans atteindre mon âme._

_ J'aimerai vous offrir ce qui me rend innocente._

_ A vous seule, je veux la donner._

_ Pour qu'a jamais mon corps se souvienne de cette douleur._

_ Je veux graver les sentiments de mon coeur dans mon corps._

_ Qu'à jamais mon âme soit emportée sous vos caresses._

_ Ma prunelle n'aura de douceur qu'entre vos doigts._

_ Puisque mon coeur est déjà votre, faites aussi de mon corps le votre. _

_ Vous savez déjà qui je suis._

Je relu plusieurs fois, ce que je venais d'écrire. Je l'aimais bien mais je le trouvais, à mon goût, un peu trop explicite sur ce que j'attendais.

Je mis la feuille de côté et en écrivis un autre, moins éloquent mais amoureux quand même. Je posai les feuilles côte à côte et partis me coucher. J'étais fatiguée, il était tard et demain je devais aller au Karaoké avec Mai.

Le week end s'était passé comme tous les autres avant, sauf pour le Karaoké. Je me suis bien amusée, l'esprit libre, ne pensant à rien. J'ai fait mes devoirs, après tout je suis une élève sérieuse. Non je plaisante.

J'étais contente le dimanche soir, parce-que je savais que le lendemain j'aurais Fujino-sensei en professeur de littérature jusqu'à la fin de l'année.

Et le lendemain, je pris une des feuilles posée sur la table et la mise dans une enveloppe blanche. J'écrivis son nom sur le devant et la ferma.

Arrivée à l'école, j'attendis patiemment le cours de littérature comme une gamine qui attend dans son lit la veille de noël. Quand ce cours arriva enfin après une longue attente, j'étais dans tous mes états. J'avais regardé si la lettre se trouvait bien là et elle y était. J'aurais préféré qu'elle n'y soit pas pour retarder l'échéance. Fujino-sensei se présenta brièvement.

"Comme ça fait longtemps que vous n'avez pas eu cours de littérature, je vous ais préparé une petite interrogation surprise pour voir ou vous en êtes dans le programme."

Il y eut dans la classe des soupirs de protestations.

Je fis mon devoir normalement et quand la sonnerie sonna la fin du test, je glissa la lettre entre les deux feuilles de ma copie. Comme ça ni vu, ni connu. Cette interro était un signe de Dieu lui même. Je tremblais en rendant ma copie. Et je partis comme un voleur de la classe. Je marchais dans le couloir en repensant à ce que j'avais écrit dans ma lettre. Quelle serait sa réaction? Que me répondrait-elle? Je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière de toute façon. Et comme un éclaire qui passait devant mes yeux, je me rendis compte que je m'étais trompée de feuille. J'avais donné la mauvaise. Je commençai à paniquer. Je fis illico presto demi tour et retourna dans la salle vide. Fujino-sensei était encore là.


	3. Chapter 3

J'étais tellement paniquée. Que pourrai-je bien lui dire? Il fallait absolument qu'elle me rende ma copie sinon, c'était sûr et certain qu'elle porterait plainte pour harcèlement! J'étais dans une sueur d'effroi. Elle me vit, à l'entrée de la classe.

"Ara, Kuga-san, vous avez oublié quelque chose dans la classe?"

Elle était assise à son bureau, elle fit un tas avec les copies et les rangea dans son sac.

"Non, enfin oui, je voulais savoir si vous pourriez me rendre ma copie, j'ai... J'ai oublié quelque chose?"

Je regardai mes pieds. Jamais, elle ne me la rendrait.

"Désolée, Kuga-san, je ne peux pas, ce n'est pas juste pour les autres qui ont eu le même temps que vous."

Elle ne comprenait pas. Je m'en foutais de cette putain d'interro, ce que je voulais c'était retiré cette lettre de merde. C'était peine perdue. J'étais foutu, il ne me restait plus qu'a me pendre en rentrant chez moi.

"D'accord, merci quand même..."

Je partis sans dire au revoir. Je traînais les pieds en marchant. J'étais perdu dans mes délires. Ma vie est foutu, je ne pensais plus qu'à ça, je ne pourrais plus rien faire de ma vie. Et comment je pourrais de nouveau regarder Fujino-sensei dans les yeux après qu'elle est lu ma lettre? Elle me détesterait pour le reste de ma vie, elle me maudirait aussi! J'irai en prison et me ferais violer dans les douches en me baissant pour ramasser mon savon par des tueuses en séries en manque d'amour! Ils se vengeront tous sur moi pour avoir écrit cette putain de lettre que je ne devais pas lui donner! Merde merde merde merde... Je n'arrivais plus à penser à autre chose. Je pouvais déjà commencer à creuser ma tombe. Même pas eu le temps de commencer à vivre qu'il va déjà falloir que j'y mette fin.

J'errai comme un fantôme dans les couloirs. Une forme de vie aride, on aurait presque pu voir mon âme sortir peu à peu d'entre mes lèvres. J'étais un mort vivant. Quand j'avais donné la lettre, j'avais signé ma propre mort.

Mais en y repensant, elle va le dire aux autres profs et ils vont se moquer de moi. Puis toute l'école le sera. Je vais devenir la risée de toute l'école. Tout le monde va se moquer de moi. C'est vraiment la fin de ma vie, je ne pensais plus qu'à ça.

Je marchais toujours dans le couloir, plongée dans mes pensées. Je ne faisais pas attention à où j'allais. Sur mon passage, je me heurtais à d'autre épaule d'élève, à des murs aussi.

Je ne me rendis même pas compte que quelqu'un était devant moi. Cette personne me parlait, elle m'appelait.

"Natsukiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!"

Je relevai la tête pour voir qui était cette personne qui bientôt ne me connaîtrait plus. C'était Mai, elle avait un visage inquiet. Sûrement dû à ma sale tête de futur morte.

"Hé Natsuki tu vas bien? Tu as vraiment une sale tête. Il s'est passé un truc?"

Aah si tu savais, je vais bientôt mourir.

"Je viens de creuser ma propre tombe. Je vais me faire violer. Tout le monde va se moquer de moi et surtout ma vie est maintenant terminée, il faut que j'y mette fin."

Mai m'attrapa par les épaules et me secoua de toutes ses forces et elle en avait et pas qu'un peu.

"Non, mais ça va pas dans ta tête, c'est quoi cette histoire de suicide et de viole?. Je t'interdis de dire ce genre de chose! Je suis encore là pour toi moi!"

"Je ne fais qu'énumérer des faits qui dans un futur proche vont se produire. Je suis devenue devin de la fin de ma vie..."

"Maintenant tu vas m'arrêter ces conneries tout de suite et me dire ce qu'il se passe ou je te jure que c'est moi qui va te tuer et pas sans douleur!"

Elle me regardait avec beaucoup de sincérité et d'inquiétude.

"J'ai écrit un poème à Fujino-sensei des plus explicites sur une relation sexuelle que j'aimerai avoir avec elle et je lui ai donné. Simplement je ne voulais pas lui donner en faite et le remplacer par un autre mais je me suis trompée et du coup ma vie est fini, il faut que je me pende."

Elle poussa une sorte de soupir de soulagement comme si rien de grave ne s'était passé.

"Alors tout d'abord, tu vas arrêter tes conneries sur le suicide et sur de mettre fin à ta vie. Et si je comprend bien le drame que tu traverses en ce moment, c'est que tu as donné un poème d'amour à Fujino-sensei qu'en faite tu ne devais pas donné. Ok, mais il y avait quoi d'écrit dans ce poème?"

Je lui récitai le poème par coeur comme une chanson qui traînait dans ma tête. A quoi aurais-je bien pu penser d'autre?

Cette fois, elle éclata de rire.

"Eeeh beeeh Nat, je ne t'imaginais pas aussi entreprenante comme fille mais plutôt du genre coincée avec un balais dans le cul."

Je la foudroyai du regard.

"C'est ça rigole bien. Quoiqu'il en soit maintenant ma vie est terminée."

"Mais racontes pas de conneries. Rien n'est fini du tout. D'une, elle ne t'a pas encore répondu et de deux ce n'est qu'une simple lettre, c'est pas comme si tu étais vraiment passé aux gestes déplacés."

"Si tu veux mais tout le monde va le savoir maintenant! Tu comprends pas!"

"Personne ne saura rien parce que Fujino-sensei ne dira rien. Et je comprend très bien la situation. Surtout que tu sembles très tendue d'avoir enfin eu le courage de lui donner ton poème et c'est normal maintenant calme toi et soit zen."

"Tu te fous de ma gueule, tu veux que je sois zen! Puis même si ce que tu dis est peut être vrai, plus jamais je ne pourrai la regarder en face avec ce poème..."

"Tu te prends vraiment la tête pour rien, le plus dur est déjà derrière toi maintenant, je sais pas si tu te rends compte!"

Je ne l'écoutais déjà plus, je n'avais pas penser que maintenant je l'avais comme professeur en littérature. J'étais vraiment dans la merde maintenant et je ne pouvais plus en sortir... Je ne voyais plus qu'un moyen maintenant, ne plus me montrer en cours de littérature et la fuir jusqu'à la fin de l'année comme une ombre sur les murs.

"J'irais plus en littérature, c'est fini. Je ne veux plus croiser son regard dégoûté de mes sentiments, ça fera trop mal..."

"Ta raison, après tout je parle à un mur. Fais comme bon te semble."

"Oui, je sais c'est la meilleure solution!"

J'étais fière de moi, j'avais enfin trouvé une solution à mes problèmes! Héhé!

"Oui, un vrai génie dites-moi. Mais le génie a-t-il pensé, qu'à la fin de l'année ce sont les examens qui l'attendent et que sa mère sera au courant de ses absences?"

J'en avais marre de discuter avec Mai, dès que je trouvais une solution à mes maux, elle me la brisait en deux... Ce qui m'ennuyait le plus c'est qu'elle avait raison...

"J'ai pas d'autre choix, Mai, la mort ou disparaître sont mes seules solutions valables!"

"Un peu de sérieux quand même. Ecoute, tu n'as pas fait tout ça pour soudainement revenir en arrière, comme je te le dis souvent ce qui est fait, est fait. Maintenant tu n'as plus qu'à attendre bien sagement qu'elle te réponde et BASTA! Et pas de débinage parce que sinon je ne te considérerais plus comme la GRANDE KUGA NATSUKI mais comme une trouillarde!"

Sur ces mots, elle fit demi tour et partit en rouspétant dans le couloir... Je l'avais vraiment mis en rogne. Mais encore une fois, elle n'avait vraiment pas tord... Je ne pouvais plus revenir en arrière, il ne me restait plus qu'à assumer mes actes et un point c'est tout.

La cloche sonna le début des cours suivant. Allez après tout je suis un homme, enfin plutôt une femme! Je partis donc plus que déterminée en cours de philosophie. Etant un cours vraiment soporifique, je mis à penser à Fujino-sensei et à mon petit problème. De toute façon, je n'ai que 4h de Littérature dans la semaine, ce n'est pas énorme donc si tout ce passe mal avec ce fichu poème, je ne la verrai pas beaucoup et je pourrai toujours fuir les couloirs et la bibliothèque. Mais et si elle répondait oui... Non non impossible, pourquoi une aussi belle et intelligente professeur de Littérature s'intéresserait à moi? Puis surtout la relation prof/élève et interdit et punis par la loi. C'est un esprit rationnel et réaliste jamais elle ne me retournera mes faveurs...

Je soupirai, que faire de ma pauvre vie de lycéenne. Je ne suis jamais tombée amoureuse et la seule fois où j'éprouve enfin ce sentiment, il faut que cela tombe sur la mauvaise personne... J'ai vraiment pas de chance, je suis condamnée à rester seule toute ma vie... Enfin j'espère pas, je ferai la baby sitter pour Mai, et elle, elle me fera à manger. Ca à l'air plutôt sympa comme vie. Un sourire traversa mes lèvres, je commença alors à délirer sur ma futur vie, à faire n'importe quoi.

Je repris du poil de la bête. Et du coup le cours de Philosophie passa bien plus vite que je ne m'y attendais.

La fin des cours sonna enfin, je pouvais rentrée chez moi. Je sentais malgré tout un poids dans mon coeur, me savoir détesté par Fujino-sensei me faisait vraiment mal au coeur. Ne plus pouvoir la regarder comme je le faisais avant et savoir qu'elle connait mes sentiments pour elle, me rend à la fois joyeuse et craintive. Heureuse car c'est un poids en moins dans ma tête et sur mon coeur mais aussi une crainte, celle d'être détester par l'être adoré... De toute façon, je ne peux que attendre. On verra bien.

Je marchai lentement dans les couloirs. Un soleil de fin d'après midi, passait à travers les fenêtres donnant un air de couché de soleil, c'était vraiment superbe. J'en eu le souffle coupé. J'aurais voulu fermer les yeux, et que les rayons du soleil viennent me caresser le visage avec tout l'amour d'une mère, un amour qui rassure, que rien ne peut détruire.

Je ne me rendis pas compte qu'une personne contemplait le même paysage que moi, avec les mêmes yeux d'admirations pour cette beauté naturelle. J'entendais une forte respiration.

J'entendis cette même personne souffler mon prénom. C'était un souffle chaleureux et doux. Il me réconforta. Je tourna la tête, pour me rendre compte que la personne qui se tenait à mes côtés, n'était personne d'autre que Fujino-sensei.

Elle était calme, mais sa cage thoracique se levait et descendait rapidement. On aura dit, qu'elle avait couru, dans les couloirs. Qu'elle avait couru, à la recherche de quelqu'un...

Elle n'avait pas encore prononcé de phrase, elle avait seulement soufflé mon prénom. Elle me regardait de ses yeux rouges et magnifiques, je les ai toujours adoré. Toute la journée, j'avais imaginé cette scène, celle ou je la croiserai et où elle me briserait le coeur. Cette scène la voici enfin mais elle ne porte pas le même regard que dans mes songes, ses traits ont l'air plus doux et gentils. Aucune trace de dégoût ou encore de haine, juste de la douceur.

Elle a reprit son souffle, et sa respiration est redevenue normale.

Le couloir est toujours dans ses couleurs orangés de chaleur et aimantes. On ne fait que se regarder, un oiseau est furtivement passé devant la fenêtre. Il n'y a plus personne dans les couloirs, ils sont tous partis chez eux ou dehors à profiter du beau temps.

Cette situation commence à me mettre mal à l'aise. Elle ne fait que me regardait comme si elle cherchait ses mots. Cette situation me devient presque insupportable, que dois-je faire? Que va-t-elle dire?

Elle commença enfin à bouger vers moi, lentement mais d'un pas assuré. Fujino-sensei est toujours pleine d'assurance, rien ne lui résiste. Pourtant même si ses gestes étaient certains, les premiers mots qu'elle prononça, montrèrent une autre facette de sa personnalité, toujours forte et sans une once d'hésitation, mais là c'était vraiment différent, il y'avait de l'hésitation.

"Je... Je.. J'ai lu votre devoir... et votre poème..."

Mon coeur commença à me faire mal, je ratai d'ailleurs plusieurs battements. L'appréhension rendit les mains moite et ma bouche sèche, que devais-je dire à cela? Je n'eu rien besoin de dire, elle continua pour moi.

"Je... Je le trouve vraiment très beau. Je voulais vous di-.."

Je lui coupai la parole, je ne pouvais plus attendre d'entendre ses mots de rejet, je voulais en finir le plus vite possible, mon coeur était sur le point de se rompre de douleurs.

"Je sais ce que vous allez dire Fujino-sensei et je suis vraiment désolée de vous avoir mis dans l'embarra. Ce n'était vraiment pas mon but. Juste cela fait trois ans que je suis amoureuse de vous et ma meilleure amie, m'a en quelque sorte poussé à aller de l'avant ou sinon je risque de le regretter toute ma vie. Encore une fois je suis désolée et ne portez pas plainte s'il vous plaît..."

J'étais essoufflée, j'avais parlé très vite et sur le coup je n'avais pas vraiment réfléchi à mes mots, ni à la seconde déclaration d'amour que je venais de lui faire... J'étais vraiment la reine des imbéciles. J'avais les yeux baissé au sol, j'avais bien trop honte pour la regarder... Je commença à faire demi tour, cette situation me faisait trop mal, je n'en supporterai pas une minute de plus. Je voulu partir en courant mais des bras m'avaient pris d'assaut.

"Non ne pars pas, j'ai pas fini de parler... Depuis que je t'ai eu dans ma classe tu as toujours été comme ça. Pessimiste et défaitiste. Tu as peur de ma réponse, je sais mais c'est pas une raison pour ne pas l'entendre."

Elle me retourna comme une poupée et me regarda intensément, elle avait l'air en colère et je n'arrivais pas à savoir si cette colère était dû à mon poème ou bien parce que je ne l'avais pas laissé parler jusqu'au bout. Mais ce qui me gêna le plus, enfin pas vraiment, c'était que j'étais encore entre ces bras...


End file.
